


Demon Attic

by CoffeeHunt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Demon Sex, Demons, M/M, Rape, Spirits, Very graphic, reasons to listen to yo auntie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeHunt/pseuds/CoffeeHunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam should have listened to his aunt when she told him "Don't go upstairs."</p><p>Too bad he didn't listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Attic

**Author's Note:**

> Really, really old. Years old.
> 
> Nothing else to really say. Except be warned this is very graphic, watch out.

\---

\---

A pound.  
The echoing sound vibrated down the walls, loud enough to shatter Adam’s thoughtful concentration and send his head snapping up toward the ceiling; dark brown curls whipping around with the movement like a ripple. He’d heard the sound constantly since his arrival at his Aunt’s house and each time it drove him all the more insane. With her crooked, leathery face twisted irritatingly, Aunt had tongue-lashed him for asking about it and told him to forget it. But his Aunt wasn’t home this evening and Adam was as curious as any sixteen year-old. Dropping his pen to the desk and shoving his English homework to the back of his mind he stood and went in search of the mysterious sound. Hearing it as many times as he had, he already knew its source was above the first level of the musty, cramped home. He took the stairs in eager steps, hardly setting foot on the second floor landing before he heard the sound again, loud and beckoning. Adam continued down the hall, checking the rooms as he went for a possible source. His fingers wrapped around the cool brass of the bathroom door when it sounded again. He never heard it more than once a day, but tonight the sound rang louder than ever, as if to call him to its place. The fourth pounding came no sooner than he had stepped away from the bathroom, confirming his budding suspicions of it coming from the attic. Adam crossed to the end of the hall and up the short stack of stairs to the attic door. It was decrepit and ugly, much like the rest of the house, its brown paint flaking and its knob dingy with grime. Adam reached for it, ignoring the warning his ragged Aunt gave him to never go into her attic. The knob was cold against his sweaty palms and the anticipation coiled like a spring in his chest. He knew it was probably nothing more than a broken loose shutter, but the fact he wasn’t supposed to be doing it made it an adventure.  
He rattled the handle when it wouldn’t turn and felt his would-be venture burnout in an instant. The door was locked, and his untrusting Aunt surly hid the keys in some un-fathomable place.  
Feeling a bit dejected he turned and started back down the stairs, that dreaded homework looming back into the forefront of his mind when a click behind his drew him attention back.  
To his astonishment, Adam found the door cracked open, a dusty draft escaping from beyond the darkness of the forbidden room. Without pause, Adam wheeled around and flung through the door. 

He was hoping to find something creepy, odd or at least just a little interesting, but there was nothing. Some old furniture covered with what he imagined was once white sheets, now brown with dust, and some trunks that, with some investigating he found, were filled with clothing that could have only come from the sixties. He cringed away from the burnt-orange psychedelic flower print vest and matching bell-bottoms (which only looked uglier in the dimming sunlight creeping around the heavy drapes on the singular window) and closed the chest. He looked around but didn’t see anything that seemed capable of making the irritating sound he’d been hearing. With a defeated sigh he turned, ready to give up and return down stairs when he nearly jumped out of his skin. With a shriek and a clutched chest he looked back up but his eyes hadn’t deceived him. By the door, half hidden in shadow, stood the looming figure of a man. This man, tall and broad shouldered with darkened skin and black as night hair, leaned against the wall easily; arms crossed and a smirking smile. “You must be Adam.” He drawled his tone thick with something unreadable.  
It took poor Adam a moment to respond, his breath still hitched. “Who the hell are you, what are you doing up here?” Adam had been living with his crooked Aunt for some months and certainly would have noticed someone else around, his first thought was that this man was some sort of intruder.  
Man just smiled an odd sort of smile that set a cold lump in Adam’s gut.  
“I said who are you?!” Adam shouted this time, looking around for something he might use as a weapon if it came to that. The man continued to smile, pushing gracefully off the wall and pacing a step closer, his lips parting to show off strangely shaped teeth as he spoke; “Don’t worry about that Adam. My name really won’t matter to you.”  
Adam retracted away from the man but within the blink of a second found himself caught in a crushing grasp. He struggled to get free of the hold, his mind caught between wondering when the man had moved for him and the pain spreading down his arms. With clenched fists like a vice, the man easily yanked Adam toward him. He didn’t say a word, he didn’t have to when his eyes told the boy nothing good was going to happen to him.

Adam was so frightened he didn’t even think to react when the stranger crushed their lips together in a mockery of a kiss, snaking his slimy tongue passed trembling lips. By the time Adam cleared his mind enough to clamp his teeth down that invading tongue had already withdrew and was sliding across its owner’s lips—as if to take up any spare drops of a sweet dessert. Adam swore but the sound came out as garble as he was retched painfully to the floor. The hardwood connecting painfully with the caps of his knees before the wind was swept from him and his back made the same hard contact.  
He gasped like a fish flung from its bowl, his lungs fighting desperately for air as his eyes watered and blurred his vision. The tears slipped down the corners of his eyes, clearing his sight enough to see the stranger standing over him, pulling down the zipper to his dark dress-slacks. He lowered to his knees near Adam’s shoulders; swatting away Adam’s flailing arms like a fly and gripping a hand full of dirty-blond curls. “Poor Adam…” He crooned, though his voice held no sympathy. “Poor, sweet Adam…This will go easier if you just take it.” Even as he said it Adam fought to twist away and the villainous smile on the man’s face told he didn’t really expect the teen to give-in and rather enjoyed that he didn’t.  
With his handful of hair he yanked back, forcing Adam’s head back and leaned forward to rub the moist head of his dick over tightly sealed lips. His smile didn’t fade, not for a moment, and he moved his free hand to Adam’s mouth. Without the guidance of that hand his penis drifted down to the corner of Adam’s moth and dribbled over his cheek. Adam tried to pull away from it but only pushed himself into the man’s waiting hand, his thumb languidly stroking Adam’s bottom lip before falling down to run along his jawline. To his horror, Adam found himself spreading his lips unwillingly, opening his mouth so the man could glide his cock in and groan with lust-hazed eyes watching intently as every inch slipped deeper in. Adam closed his eyes and tried not to take in the heady scent of the man, thinking he would stop and pull out soon, but the stranger kept going. Pushing his cock deeper in until Adam gagged and flinched away. The man laughed and held Adam’s head still, his dick in enough to no longer need the guidance, and continued. He filled Adam’s mouth again with the rest of him, pushing down until Adam gagged and the clenching muscles pushed him out. He kept going and going, Adam didn’t know how long and the man lost count, until Adam’s reflexes gave up trying to force the intrusion out. He gave a loud groan as he felt the smooth, hot back of Adam’s throat glide along his cock. Tears fell down Adam’s cheeks despite his tightly clamped eyes and wry hairs of the man’s crotch crudely tickled his nose.  
Just when he thought it would never end, the man pulled away. Adam opened his eyes, and wished he hadn’t, to see the man scoot forward. He stroked his thick cock, wet with saliva, and lowered back down to drop his fat sac into the warmth of Adam’s mouth. He met Adam’s eyes and smiled, one hand stroking his cock, the other Adam’s curly hair, and rocked his hips over Adam’s face. The hand in his hair came down the pet his cheek as the man spoke with a hoarse voice, “Suck on ‘em, boy. We’ll both enjoy it.”  
It was a lie of course, He didn’t enjoy it. The man’s scent flooding his nose, the salty taste lathering his tongue and the feel of his heavy, hairy balls all repulsed Adam, but somehow he found he couldn’t control his actions and he sucked greedily as though he did enjoy it.  
The man finally pulled away, dragging his sac across Adam’s face before kneeling away from the boy and all but tearing every thread of clothing from him. Adam tried to resist, but every time he threw a punch or lashed out the man would catch his arm and Adam would find his limbs moving without his consent again. As he was now, he was up on his knees affront the man, unbelting his own jeans as the man toyed with his nipples. Adam gritted his teeth against the ache as the man bit down on one sore nipple with longer and shaper than natural teeth, his fingers twisting the other sharply.  
“Mmmm, such cute, pink little buds…” He teased as he wetly kissed across Adam’s pale chest to torment the other with his mouth. Adam’s jeans dropped to the floor with the clatter of belts and spare change left in his pockets, and took a deep breath as he felt the hot dick rubbing against his thigh. The breath forced his chest forward and the man took it for encouragement and bit harder. Adam cried out as he felt teeth pierce skin, his hands coming up to push away but were only able to get far enough to clutch at broad shoulders. Adam’s ears rang with the satisfied chuckle vibrating against his chest as a wet tongue laved at the now red and bleeding nipple. The ache remained but something else stirred beneath the surface and settled in his abdomen. Adam grasped tighter at the stranger’s shoulders as he continued to lick and suckle across his chest. That torturing mouth made it up to his neck and then his ear, licking up the shell before hoarsely murmuring, “You’re starting to like it…”  
Adam pulled his head and spat words like poison, “It’s disgusting.”  
The man laughed, his vicious mouth asking, “Oh, is it?” as his hand slid down the boy’s ribs and hip to tease across his thigh. The gentle touch was gone in a second as he violently griped Adam’s penis, bringing to the teen’s horror the erectness of it. “Odd how you show your disgust.”  
The man’s eyes went black with something Adam could only name as ‘evil’ as his hand wound around the back of Adam’s neck. That serpentine smile spread wide before he captured Adam’s lips once again but only for a few seconds before he flung the teen to the floor, chest down, and dominated over him. Panic rose in Adam and he fought with all his might to get loose, but from his position on the floor it didn’t take much to keep him in place. Even if he could have been lucky enough to wriggle free, a cold touch to his lower back had crushed that possibility and he was rendered still as a stuffed bird; even as his mind fought his body ignored the commands to movement.

The man wouldn’t, and didn’t, bother with lessening the boy’s pain. He reached down and spread the boy’s ample ends wide, revealing his goal. He licked his lips and spat on the tightly clenched ring of muscle, for his own sake rather than the boy’s, and used the wetness to help his thumbs slip in. He wiggled them about for a moment then pulled, spreading the entrance wide. Adam screamed in pain, his fists clenching and eyes shutting tight. He could hear his agonized voice echoing off the walls back at him like a sick joke. Tears spilled down his face as he buried his it in his arms, certain he would never feel anything so painful. That thought was shattered in the next moment as he felt that fat cock shoved down into him, spearing him like a fish. The man gave no pause; he thrust in and out at vicious speed, laughing as the blood lubed the tight hole enough for him to stab the boy harder. Adam was in such pain he couldn’t find the breath in him to scream, all he could feel was the jabbing, torturing trusts of the man’s fuck. It went on longer than he could have imagined. The pain never faded, even after everything else had gone numb, and the man never seemed to be done. The pain was so much that he never felt the thick, hot seed spill forth into him and only noticed it when the man pulled out and shoved his fingers in, scooping out a glob of it to force into Adam’s mouth; laughing as he forced the boy to swallow it. Even then, it wasn’t over. The sight of Adam swallowing his thick ejaculate only aroused him more and he forced his ready cock back into the depths of Adam’s pained body. It continued like that for a time, Adam didn’t want to know how many times and in how many ways the man could spill his seed on his battered body and he tried not to count. It passed in a blur to him until he heard the slam of the front door and hope bloomed in him as his Aunt returned. He heard the man swear and was rolled onto his back, feeling the ooze of sperm from his stretched hole. “Damn,” The man said as he looked down at the raped boy. “…I was hoping to get a bit more time with you. That witch always ruins things for me.”  
His hand caressed Adam’s cheek, gliding down to his soft, pale neck. “Thank you Adam…” He smiled, almost sincerely and leaned down to kiss him with sadistic passion. “Without you I never would have gotten out.”

With that, a sharp, deep pain came down across his throat and Adam felt the hot sting of blood spill.

Then everything went black.


End file.
